


Problematic Proposition, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!





	1. Problematic Proposition, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Problematic Proposition**

by: Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


**Chapter One: The beginning  
*Toby***

Many, many people will have a different interpretation of how this mess started. 

Mine is right. 

You may think I'm being conceited, or stuck up, or whatever the hell else you'd like to call me (I've been called slow-witted- do you think anything's gonna worry me after that?) but I don't care. The main thing is that I'm right and everyone is else _wrong_. So. 

This whole mess started the way many, many problems start in this White House. 

CJ Cregg. 

Ow! CJ thinks that because she can't come up with any argument to refute my claims that gives her the right to pinch me into submission. Ouch! Stop it! 

YOU WILL NEVER SILENCE ME!!!! 

Sorry. Everyone's looking at me weird now. 

Anyway, it all started when CJ got Josh to look after her nephew and niece and Josh, not being able to do anything by himself, got Donna to help him. Oh, so you've heard this story? 

Then I don't have to tell you that they ended up kissing in a kitchen strewn with chicken pieces. 

That's all well and good, yet the thought occurs to me that this problem would never have started if CJ hadn't decided to play matchmaker. 

So, we're back to the point I was making before. 

CJ is the cause of all trouble. 

OUCH! STOP IT! 

Of course, we all know that Donna and Josh have been infatuated with each other since the word 'go' and it was all well and good that they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other, but now we had the headache of either: 

1\. Keeping it from the press

Or

2\. Telling the press

As CJ is pointing out to me at this time, the press thing was her problem, so why was I being such a pain the ass? 

Yes. 

Well, at first I didn't care. 

Then, as most problems do, it found its way to my office. 

CJ had promised not to tell anybody about Donna and Josh's relationship, and CJ kept her promise. Which obviously meant that she wasn't going to tell the press. 

Heh. 

However, Donna and Josh found it harder than expected keep their mouths shut (and to keep their hands off each other, but that's for later) and Sam, being ever Sam, on a visit, decided to find out what was going on. 

And I was sucked into the web of lies surrounding this hellish event. 

You don't believe me? 

When have you ever known things to go smoothly in this White House? 


	2. Problematic Proposition, A 2

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Two: The little white lie…  
*CJ***

Okay, so, contrary to what Toby may believe, I am not the little trouble-elf. 

For one thing I'm too tall to be an elf. 

Being petite and diminutive would seem to come with the territory of being an elf, now wouldn't it? 

Anyway… 

This particular situation just seemed to arise by itself. 

And if it was anyone's fault, it was Sam and his meddling ways. 

Sam is now pouting at me as he reads this over my shoulder. 

Do I care? 

Not likely. 

Since all Toby did in his introduction was ramble; _I'll_ be the mature one and begin the story where it should begin, where beginnings have always begun: At the beginning. 

Ok, so we've all had a little bit too much caffeine this morning. 

So, here it is, the beginning of the story…

********** 

**ABOUT A MONTH AFTER THE BABY-SITTING EPISODE…**

"Hey, did you get the flowers?" I looked up as Donna poked her head through my door. 

"Yup." I looked up and grinned, "So, it's official." 

Donna blushed and nodded, "Yeah." 

"Thank god for that!" I sat up in my chair, "Now I can stop all those rumours. Everyone will be happy for you." 

"Um, CJ…" Donna looked uncomfortable, "That's what Josh sent me to talk to you about." 

"Hmm?" I looked up from my paper, which I had promptly become re-engaged in. 

"I said, that's what I'm here to talk to you about." Donna sat down in the chair opposite me, "Josh and I were wondering if you could kind of…keep this to yourself for awhile. You know, no press, no media, nor anybody else. That sort of thing." 

"Um…Ok." I said slowly, "Why?" 

"Well, the press would just make a big deal out of it, you know, 'how did she get her job' that sort of thing…"

"Donna, they wouldn't say that…" I started to object. 

"It would be something like that." Donna interrupted, "Anyway, and with everyone else, we just kinda want to keep it to ourselves for awhile." Donna smiled, "I don't even know if it's gonna work out or anything, and either does Josh, with this job you just never know…"

"Donna!" I interrupted, "How long have you loved Josh?" 

Donna blushed again, "A long time." 

"And how long has he loved you?" 

"Well, I can't answer for him…"

"Since the day she appeared in my office and started answering my phone." I jumped and looked around Donna to see Josh framed in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Donna smiled at this, apparently shocked at his declaration of love, although it's been obvious to me that he loves her for the past five years. 

"Really?" Donna squeaked. 

"Really." He kicked the door to my office closed and moved to Donna. 

"Do you mind?" He asked me. I shook my head. 

"Go ahead." 

He kissed her, and she kissed him back. I couldn't help letting an "Aww." escape my lips. 

"Anyway." Josh turned back to me; "Did Donna talk to you yet?" 

"She did." I nodded, "My lips are sealed!" 

There was suddenly a knock on my door and Josh, who had his arm around Donna, leapt away from her as the door burst open. 

"Hey, hey!" 

"Sam! What are you doing here?" I gasped, ecstatic to see my old friend. 

He shrugged, "Came for a visit." 

"Sam!" Josh cried also, going to give his friend a hug. 

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Sam gave Donna a curious look after he hugged her. 

"Oh, nothing." I interjected, "Josh was chewing Donna out, is all." 

"So, nothing's changed?" Sam said, smiling at the two. 

Even from my desk I could see Donna's face turn red and Josh's neck flush, something he always does when he gets nervous. 

"Uh…Nope." Josh said in a strangled voice. Then he turned to Donna, "And as I was saying, do it again, and you're fired! I mean it!" 

Donna had the sense to play along, "Hey, it wasn't my fault as much as it was yours, Joshua. So just stick it!" She shoved the pile of papers she'd been carrying into his arms and flounced away. Josh looked shocked. 

I had to suppress a smile- Josh didn't know whether she was joking or not. "Ouch." Sam winced, "I guess _nothing's_ changed." 

"Uh…Yeah." Josh shook his head; "I gotta go. Donna!" He hurried after her. 

Sam shook his head as Josh hurried away, "They should really get a clue." 

"What?" I looked up- once again I had become engrossed in my paper. 

"I said, they should get a clue." Sam took a seat on my couch, "I mean, they really ought to be together." 

"Mm-hmm." I determinedly kept my eyes on my paper. 

"But, I suppose it wouldn't work out." 

"Huh?" I looked up, my pretence at reading my paper gone, "Why not?" 

"Well, Josh dates women to get ahead. We all know and love him for that. He's a power dater. But Donna is not the sort of girl that would let herself be strung along. And why would Josh power-date Donna anyway? And Donna wouldn't date Josh- they're always fighting." 

"I don't know about those facts, Sam." I said, turning my attention back to my paper with a smile. 

"And, anyway," Sam continued, not having heard me, "The press and the public would be furious!" 

"They would?" I asked doubtfully, putting down my paper. 

"Yeah! It's a breach of White House intra-office dating policy, there'd be a scandal about how Donna got her job, Josh would be subjected to millions of questions, his career would be on the line…Donna would most certainly get fired…" He looked at me and frowned, "CJ?" He asked, "Are you ok? You've gone a little pale!" 

"Fine. I just…swallowed a…bug." I squeaked. 

"Ouch, Nasty!" Sam grimaced in sympathy, "Ok, well, I'm gonna go _bug_ Toby." Sam stood up; "I'll see you later- we can all go out for dinner." 

"Yeah, ok, bye Sam." I said faintly. 

And _that's_ when I got my first glimmer of doubt. 


	3. Problematic Proposition, A 3

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Three: The trouble with love is…  
*Josh***

How did this happen? 

I mean, really, how do these things happen? 

Yes, Toby, you may think that this started when I kissed Donna in a chicken-strewn kitchen, but I beg to differ. 

That's right. 

Everything was fine AND peachy, until my so-called "Friends" got involved. Donna and I had _finally_ admitted to our feelings, even though it _was_ in a chicken-strewn kitchen…

And everybody's really obsessed with that detail…

Aaanyway! This all started, in _m_ y opinion, with Toby. Yes, that's right, Toby and his "help." 

And CJ told you it was all Sam, didn't she? 

Well, it was Sam too. 

And CJ. 

They were all in on the planning of my destruction. 

In on what, you might ask? 

Well, actually, it starts with poor Will Bailey. 

Poor, unsuspecting, naive Will…

**********

"Donna!" I hurried after Donna through the halls of the West Wing. 

Where the hell _was_ that girl? 

I found out exactly where the hell that girl was when I was suddenly pulled into my office and I heard the door slam behind me. 

I wheeled around to see Donna behind me, a scowl on her face. 

"Josh." Her voice was cold. My heart sank through to my knees. 

"Donna…I was only…you know…the secret bit…" I trailed off lamely. "Uh-huh." She folded her arms. 

"I…" I squeaked. Suddenly Donna's face broke into a grin and she launched herself at me. I caught her in surprise and saved us from almost toppling over my desk, which would have made quite a loud crash. 

"You idiot." She giggled in my ear, "Like I'd really be mad at you for something like that when I decorated your apartment for you and your little ex-girlfriend to have a romantic evening in without tearing your head off!" 

"I…" I spluttered. Then I broke into a grin. "Why, Miss Moss." I said with a smirk, "The way you threw yourself at me…anyone would think you _wanted_ me. Badly, I might add." 

"Why, Mr Lyman." Donna said, leaning back and looking me up and down, "Anyone would think this was workplace harassment. I may have to file a complaint." 

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Really." 

"I don't mind that." 

"Hey." Donna cupped my face in her hands; "When have you ever heard me complain?" 

I cocked an eyebrow, "Quite a lot, actually. There was that time last week…"

"About _us_ , Josh." 

"Oh, _us_. Well…"

"Oh, shut up!" 

Her lips had just met mine when the door to my office flew open. 

"Josh, what the hell is this memo…" Will, who had come careening into my office, a memo written in Donna's 'Distinctive penmanship' in one hand and his glasses in the other, now froze. The memo, which had held his attention only a moment ago, now fluttered to the floor, forgotten. 

Donna and jumped apart for reasons unknown; Will had practically seen us making out, moving apart wasn't going to make him magically forget we had been essentially been glued together a second beforehand. 

"W-Will!" I squeaked, my voice reaching an octave I had not thought possible before I started going out with Donna. 

"Hi." He said, "Am I interrupting anything important?" 

Oh, _crap_. 


	4. Problematic Proposition, A 4

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Four: The secret life of Will Bailey  
*Will***

When I joined the Bartlet administration I made a promise to myself. 

I promised I would quit the very moment someone from this building went mad. See, that's a sign. 

When that happens you know it's not long before everybody else, yourself included, follows. 

It would seem I was looking out the window when we passed that sign. 

Yes, we've all gone mad I'm afraid; there's just no hope for us. Leo better go and tell the president right now that we all need a long, restful (and maybe permanent) vacation from this big, white building. 

Because I sure as hell do. 

Especially since I saw _that_ kiss a few weeks ago between Donna and Josh. That was the first hint that the world had turned itself upside down. See, that's a sign. 

And it wasn't long after that that everybody else; myself included, started to go insane…

**********

The memo I had been so pissed about a moment before now fell out of my hands, forgotten. I just stood there; my mouth open in shock as Donna and Josh sprung apart guiltily and tried to look nonchalant. 

If I hadn't been so miffed, I would've laughed. I mean, come on guys, you were just involved in the most passionate kiss I've ever seen, and you think by jumping apart I'm just gonna walk out of here and forget everything? 

I think not. 

I looked behind me and saw I had closed the door. Luckily. 

"W-Will!" Josh squeaked and I winced at the pitch of his voice. I wouldn't have been surprised if the entire dog population of Washington started howling in pain then. 

"Hi." I said calmly, though I was still trying to pick my proverbial jaw up off the floor, "Am I interrupting anything important?" 

"Uhm…" Donna's face turned bright red. 

There was an awkward silence. 

"So…" Josh suddenly recovered his voice, "You may be under the impression that what you just saw was…"

"Snogging?" I supplied. Josh's face turned crimson. 

"No!" He protested, "It was just…Uhm…"

"My cat died." Donna jumped in. 

Josh nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, her cat died and I thought I'd…"

"Comfort her?" I said with a raised eyebrow. 

Donna nodded emphatically. 

"Ok, what do you guys take me for?" I folded my arms, surveying both of them and the way both of their faces flushed; "I'm not stupid you know!" 

"Okay, okay!" Josh came forward slightly and clasped his hand over Donna's; "We're seeing each other. We've been dating for about a month." He looked over at me pleadingly, "Please don't tell anyone. Leo would want to separate us, and we can work fine together. We've been doing it for a month. Today was just a…" Josh struggled for the words, "Miscalculation." 

Donna nodded, tightening her grip on Josh's hand, "Please, Will." She begged, "No one else knows!" 

"It's just special." Josh looked over at Donna; "I don't want to ruin it with questions about our integrity and stupid crap like that." 

I looked from one to the other and felt my heart drop. 

I was screwed. 

"Oh…Okay!" I said. They both beamed at me. "But you better keep your hormones in check from now on in case someone else who isn't so accommodating finds out and you two are next week's cover story for the Washington Post!" I said severely. They had the decency to look chastened and nodded, letting go of each other's hands. 

"Ok, then." I bent down and picked up the paper that had fluttered out of my hands and then straightened, "I'll talk to you about this monstrosity," Here I held out the offending paper, "Later. Right now I'm going to go back to my office." I backed out of Josh's office door and closed it behind me, only to run into Sam. 

"Sam!" I said, happy to see my old friend and now Californian senator. 

"Will!" Sam cried back with his usual enthusiasm, clapping me on the back, "How are you? How's the job?" 

"Some days are better than others." I said, thinking back to minutes before and my 'confrontation' with the two still inside the office. 

"Yeah, you get that." Sam said, "Well, I'm gonna get everyone together for drinks later. You should come." 

"Ok." I agreed. He nodded and went to walk past me into Josh's office. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" I said, moving to block the door. Sam gave me a funny look; "I'm going in to see Josh." 

I almost had a heart attack: Despite my little reprimand a minute ago, who knew what they were doing in there? 

"No, you can't!" I said, still blocking the door. 

"What?" Sam sounded bewildered, "Why not?" 

"Umm…Because…because…" I looked around for a reason, "He's not in there!" 

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Bonnie told me he was in his office." 

"Well…Why do you want to see him anyway?" I closed my eyes in mortification. I sounded like the Josh police. Not to mention freaky and obsessed. 

And, oh yeah. A moron. 

"Because he and Donna had a fight before and he went after her. You know how they are." Sam said. Then he looked at me closely, "Will, are you feeling ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. A fight, huh? Ha, ha…" I laughed feebly. At the mention of Josh and Donna I must have turned as white as a sheet. 

"So, can I go in?" Sam said, trying to get around me. 

"No!" I flung my arms out so the door was well and truly blocked. 

"Will!" Sam exclaimed. 

Suddenly the door opened and I, not having anything to keep me upright, toppled through it and onto the floor. 

"Sam? Will?" From my place on the floor I saw Josh's puzzled expression as he took in the scene, "What the hell is going on out here?" 

"Well, Will here wouldn't let me into your office!" Sam said, bending down to help me up, "He said you weren't in there." Now back on my feet, I could see Josh's sheepish expression as he looked at me. 

"I wasn't." He blurted out as Donna managed to brush past Sam undetected. 

"You weren't?" Sam said, confused. 

"Nope, wasn't in there." Josh said. He pointed feebly to his office with his thumb. 

"Umm…Ok. Listen I have to talk to you." Sam said, still looking confused. 

"Sure! Come inside!" As Josh ushered Sam inside, he looked over at me. 

"Thankyou!" He mouthed before the door closed. 

"You two owe me!" I hissed as I stalked past Donna's desk towards my office. 

**********

Later on, I was back in my office, my head buried in my arms on my desk. 

Suddenly there was a knock and I looked up to see CJ in the door. 

"Yeah?" I asked. She smiled at me, "Rough morning?" 

"You could say that." I grimaced, "What was it you needed?" 

"Just some notes for the press for 411." 

"Ok, they're here somewhere…" I bent down behind my desk to retrieve the notes. 

Suddenly there was an earsplitting BANG, as my door slammed shut. Being under the desk, as I tried to straighten up my head whacked against the hard wooden interior and I literally saw stars as my glasses slipped off my face and followed me to my place on the floor. 

"Will!" CJ cried, bending down next to me. 

"That's twice today." I winced, sitting up and putting my glasses back on. Then I saw Josh. 

"You!" I snapped. 

He grinned down at me, "How you doin?" 

"You're a bad luck charm. No, wait, you're the one who slammed the door, aren't you!" I snarled. 

"I'll get an icepack." CJ went to stand up, but Josh stopped her. 

"No, wait." 

I looked at him in a panic. This was about him and Donna. I could _feel_ it. 

"I want to thank you for what you did for me and Donna this morning." 

I closed my eyes. _Oh my god_ …Now CJ was going to ask questions. But when I opened my eyes, CJ was staring at _me_ in disbelief. 

"He _knows_?" She asked incredulously. 

Josh nodded. 

I shook my head, "I don't believe you just gave it…wait. _You know_?" I asked, turning to CJ. 

"Yes. And so do you, apparently." She said, shrugging. 

My head really hurt. 

"Ok, so let's fill him in on the entire story so far." Josh said and CJ, with obvious reluctance, nodded as well. 

When they were finished, I felt as if I had three pygmies with hacksaws drilling holes in my head. Which is a strange picture, believe me. 

I must have hit my head harder than I thought. 

"So, you promise you won't tell anyone?" Josh asked as CJ helped me to my feet. 

"Oh, believe me, with all the trouble this has caused, I'll take this secret to my grave." I said wryly, heading for the mess for an icepack. 


	5. Problematic Proposition, A 5

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Five: My "We have to tell the press" attitude  
*Toby***

"Why have you got an icepack on your head?" 

Oh, god I wish I'd never asked that question. I mean, I didn't even really care about the answer. Sure, I was concerned that maybe Will was hurt, but all and all, I didn't care that much. 

Will just stared at me, one hand clutching his icepack, the other doing clawing compulsively at the air. His eyes grew rounder as he held his icepack to his head. 

Yet he didn't say a word. 

I cocked my head. It was not like Will to remain silent. 

"Well?" I demanded, now curious, "What the hell happened to you?" 

This time Will opened his mouth, and a tiny, minuscule squeak uttered forth. 

"Uh- _huh_." Something bad or completely unexpected must have occurred for Will Bailey not to be spouting words left, right, centre, and anywhere the hell else he felt like putting them. 

"Will? Are you protesting about something? _Speak!_ " I said, irritated. Will started to shake his head. 

"Will!" I started to get impatient. Then I realised that I'd seen Donna and Josh at it in CJ's office some hours before and Will had never experienced the phenomena that was Josh-and-Donna in smack-down mode. To see them fight is truly spectacular. And entertaining. Will must have gotten in the way, which would explain the icepack. 

"Is this about Josh and Donna?" I said as nicely as I could. I guessed from the widening of his eyes that it was. 

"It's ok, they've always been like this." 

"They-they have?" Will asked hesitantly. 

I nodded, "Yeah, sure. They're always at it." 

Will paled. 

"But-but…I didn't know that!" Will squeaked, "They asked me to keep it a secret!" 

"That's just them…wait." I stared at Will, doing a double take, "Asked you to keep _what_ a secret?" 

"Wait." Will stared back at me, lowering the icepack, "Are we talking the same language?" 

"I don't know…" I said slowly. 

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, an edge creeping into his voice. 

"You saw Josh and Donna fighting, right? They do it all the time; it's nothing to be scared of. Did you get caught in one of their fights? Cos Donna can pack a mean punch." I gestured to his icepack. 

"A fight. Right. Yes, yes. A fight. I was caught in one of their fights." Will laughed uneasily. 

"No, that's not it." I eyed Will carefully; "You were talking about something else, weren't you?" 

"No." Will shook his head, starting to perspire. 

"Will…" I said warningly. 

With that, he took off down the hall, dropping his icepack and turning a corner, whimpering loudly. 

I stood for a minute, feeling shocked. Then I headed towards Josh's office determinedly. 

I was going to find out what the hell was going on before this day was over, that was for sure. 

**********

"Ok, what's going on between you and Donna?" 

Josh, who had been sitting quietly at his desk, absorbed in a memo, started. The sheaf of papers flew out of his hands in a cloud of white: they then proceeded to randomly scatter themselves across the floor. 

"What?" Josh said timidly. 

"I said, what's going on between you and Donna?" I folded my arms. 

"Ok, first of all, _shut up_ , and second of all, nothing." Josh glanced out into the office, where I'd attracted some interesting stares with my loud statement. 

"Yeah right." I leaned against the doorframe. 

Josh leant to pick up his papers scattered on the floor; "It's true." 

"I just saw Will Bailey." I said casually. 

The effect of my words was remarkable: Josh's body jerked and his head, which had been under his desk, connected with the wood with a dull thump. 

"Ouch." I observed, "Maybe you should get some ice…" I paused, "Like Will." 

There was another _Thump_.

Then Josh's voice called out, from still under the desk, "DONNA!" 

"Well I see that hasn't changed." I muttered, smirking. 

Donna appeared in the doorway, "Yeah?" 

"Get in here." Josh appeared from under his desk, holding his head, "And close the door." 

Donna nodded, and went to close the door. 

"Toby?" She asked pointedly. 

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." I moved from the doorjamb and stood in the middle of the room, "Have a seat, Donna." 

Donna started to sit on the edge of Josh's couch, "What's going on?" 

"Donna." Josh said in a strangled voice, "Please tell Toby that there's nothing going on between you and me." 

THUMP! 

I turned to see Donna on the floor. Apparently she'd been about to sit and missed. 

"You ok there, Donna?" I asked casually. 

"What?" Donna looked up at me with wide eyes. 

"I said, are you ok?" I said, helping her up. She nodded dumbly. 

"There's _nothing_ going on between us." Josh said empathically. He turned to Donna, "Right, Donna?" 

Donna was just staring at me, her eyes wide. 

"Donna?" Josh started to sound concerned and got up from his desk. 

"Donna, you wanna splash some water on your face?" I asked gently, smirking. 

Josh reached Donna and put his hand over hers, "Donna?" 

Donna finally came to her senses, "Uh…yes!" She blurted, "Nothing is going on! Nothing!" 

It was then they both realised that Josh was holding Donna's hand. They jumped apart quickly. 

I shook my head. Obviously there was something going on, but they weren't making any trouble. 

"Ok." I sighed, "I believe you." 

They both visibly relaxed. 

"But…" I warned, putting up a finger, "If I find out you two have been making out in the West Wing…" 

I never finished my sentence. It was at that moment that the door swung open and a figure stood in the doorway. 

"Who's been making out in the West Wing?" 

I'll give you one guess who it was. 

If you guessed Sam, you get a gold star. 

"Come on guys, who's making out with who?" Sam asked again from the doorway. 

And that was when I knew we were screwed. 


	6. Problematic Proposition, A 6

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Six: I must mind my own business  
*Sam***

"Come on guys, tell me!" 

I swear, sometimes I agree with my friends- I just _don't get it_. 

Donna, Toby and Josh were in the middle of the room, staring at me. Josh was holding his head, looking like he was in extreme pain. Donna was standing with one hand at Josh's face and the other frozen in mid air. Toby just looked pissed. But then again, Toby always looks pissed. 

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow, "What's going on around here?" 

Silence. 

I frowned, "Guys? Is this a sort of silence thing?" 

"Donna punched Josh." Toby suddenly said. 

My eye widened, "Whaaaaat?" 

Josh, his hand still to his head, started nodding vigorously. Then, wincing in pain, he stopped. 

"I…punched Josh." Donna said, looking shocked. 

" _Why_?" I asked, my brow furrowed. 

"Uhm…" Donna looked lost. 

"Because," Toby interjected quickly, "He…um…insulted Donna's fiance!" 

"Donna!" I turned to Donna in shock; "You're getting married?" 

A look of panic on her face, Donna nodded slowly. 

"Wait a minute!" Josh suddenly regained his voice, looking pissed. 

"Shut up, Josh!" Toby snapped. 

"Where's your ring?" I asked suspiciously. 

"It's at home." Toby interjected again before Donna could say a word. 

"Why?" I asked mulishly. This didn't make sense to me. 

Toby sighed, "Sam, do you have to know everything?" 

"Well," I bristled, "I just wanna know why Donna punched Josh in the face…" 

"I left my ring at home…" Donna said quickly, "Because I wanted to tell Josh on my own terms. Today." She glanced at him quickly. 

Josh just stared at her, obviously in shock. 

"Wow." I whistle, "Well, congratulations." 

Josh scowled. 

Donna shrugged, regaining some of her colour, "Well, not everyone's happy about it." 

"Hey!" Josh looked even more pissed; "I disagree with this!" 

"Shut up, Josh!" Toby growled again menacingly. 

"And you're playing the mediator?" I turned to Toby. 

"He's not mediating anything!" Josh said in exasperation. 

Toby nodded, "Yes, I am." 

"So," I turned to Josh, "What's the matter with you?" 

"I…" Josh looked shocked and annoyed. Then his expression changed. "I don't like her choice." He said calmly. 

"What!?" Donna turned to him. 

"You heard me." Josh said defiantly, lifting his chin, "He's not good enough for you!" 

"Yes, he is!" Donna said hotly, "He's a wonderful man and I love him!" 

"Ah, Josh…" I said. 

Donna and Josh turned to me, "Shut up, Sam!" Then they turned back to their conversation. 

"That's it, isn't it, Josh?" Donna said, her voice rising, "No one will ever be good enough for me!" 

"I'll know the right man when I see him!" Josh said, his voice rising as well. 

"I've _found_ the right man!" Donna said, taking his hands, "And I love him…with all of my heart." 

Toby, for some reason, rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. 

"Really?" Josh whispered. Donna nodded, her eyes full of tears. 

"Ok." Josh dropped Donna's hand. "Ok." He repeated, before leaving the office, apparently in a daze. 

Donna stood there for a minute, before shaking her head, wiping away a few stray tears, and leaving the office as well. 

"Wow." I shook my head again; "Josh took it hard, huh?" 

I turned to Toby, who, for some reason, was smiling. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Nothing." The smiled disappeared. Toby moved around to pick up the papers that were on Josh's floor, and stared up at me, "What did you want?" 

"Well, just to get everyone together for drinks." I shrugged, "But now…" I moved towards the door, "Who knew Donna would get married? To someone besides Josh, that is. Ah, well." I shrugged again, "Everyone will be interested to know _that_." 

I only caught a glimpse of Toby's startled face before I closed the door and walked, humming, away from his office. 


	7. Problematic Proposition, A 7

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Seven: Norman  
*Donna***

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" 

Josh looked up from the paper on his desk at my unexpected entrance. 

"You just got engaged." He said shortly, returning to his paper. 

" _I_ got engaged?" I folded my arms; "I'd like to remind you that I was not the one who made that up." 

Josh just shrugged, keeping his eyes on his paper. 

"Josh…" I said slowly, a smile spreading over my face, "Are you telling me you're jealous…of a person who doesn't even exist?" 

"No!" Josh's head snapped up, his face turning crimson. 

"Are too." I said, smirking. 

"Love the maturity, Donna." Josh muttered, looking back at his paper. 

"Oh, Josh…" I started to say, but I was interrupted when the door to Josh's office was slammed shut. Jumping, I turned around to see CJ blocking the door. 

" _Toby knows_?!" She cried. 

"Uh…" Josh looked up again, "Yes?" 

"Josh!" CJ threw up her hands. 

"Hey!" Josh stood up, "Don't just blame me! _She_..." Josh thrust a hand at me, "Is getting _engaged_!" 

_"WHAT!_ " CJ practically yelled, "You two are getting _married_?!" 

"No, CJ, shut up!" I yelled back. 

CJ just stared at us, chest heaving, arms still blocking the door. 

"Sam was poking around…" I started. At the mention of the word, 'Sam,' CJ groaned and flung herself into one of Josh's chairs. 

"Anyway…" I continued, "Sam was curious as to why we were in Toby's office talking about kissing and Toby…covered for us." I finished lamely. 

"By telling Sam you were getting _engaged_?" 

"By telling Sam _Donna's_ getting engaged." Josh piped up sullenly from behind his desk, his eyes still on the memo. 

It's lucky they were. My glare may have killed him otherwise. 

"To who?" CJ's eyes snapped back to me. 

I shrugged, "Norman?" 

"Who the hell is Norman?" Josh's head snapped back up. 

"Oh, lighten up!" I snapped, rolling my eyes, "Norman was the guy my friends and I used to use in college when we didn't want to hurt someone's feelings." 

"Huh?" Josh looked confused. 

"He's a myth!" I threw up my hands, "A fable, an allegory, a…" 

"Ok!" Josh held up his hands. 

"He's a figment we invented so we didn't have to go on bad dates!" 

"I get it!" 

Good." I folded my arms. 

"So…" CJ looked from me to Josh, "You're going to use…Norman…as a distraction?" 

"Piece of cake!" I snapped my fingers. 

********** 

"Josh!" I called out later on that day. 

No answer. 

I pursed my lips. He wasn't still on about that engagement thing, was he? 

"Josh!" I called out, a little more forcefully. 

Still no answer. 

Ok, that was it. I marched to his office door and stood there, my arms folded. 

"Josh…" I began, but trailed off as he held up a hand, his phone to his ear. 

"Yeah…" he spoke into the phone, "Yeah, ok…ok…ok, bye." He hung up and I stared at the expression on his face. 

"What?" I asked mildly. 

Josh stared up at me; "The president wants to see us." He said. 

"What?" I asked, "You, you mean?" 

"No." Josh shook his head, "Us." 

I frowned. "Us?" I repeated. 

Josh nodded, "That's not the strangest thing. He and Leo want to see us…in the mural room." 

My eyes widened, "What?" 

"Close the door!" Josh ordered. I did so. 

"Do you think they know?" Josh asked as soon as the door was shut. 

"What?" My eyes widened further; "Do _you_ think they know?" 

"I don't know. What do you think?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well, ye-ha." Josh leaned back in his seat; "We're screwed." 

"Ok, here's what I think we should do." I sat in his guest chair. 

"You have a plan?" Josh's face lit up. 

"I do." 

"What is it?" 

"Ok, here it is." I leaned forward, "I'll resign as your assistant, get a job as a waitress in a Wisconsin diner, and that way we'll bypass a White House scandal." I looked up, "What do you think?" 

Josh just shook his head, "Ok- plan B…" 

"Which is?" 

"Sitting quietly." 

"Ok." 

Silence. 

"Josh?" I asked after a moment, "This isn't working. We have to go see the President. Now…"I gulped, "In the mural room." 

"Ok." Josh stood up and sighed, "Let's go." 

"Really?" I looked up, frightened. 

"Yes." Josh said firmly, "Whatever they're going to say about us, we'll handle it." 

"Ok." I took a deep breath and stood up, following him out of the room, making sure to take a good look around Josh's office. 

Who knew: it could be the last time I saw it. 

********** 

Josh and I stood outside the mural room. 

"Ready?" He asked, turning to me. 

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. 

"Ok." He opened the door. 

I jumped as an explosion of noise greeted me. 

Through the confusion I looked over at Josh, thoroughly nonplussed. 

Leo made his way through the throng of people, grinning. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged!" He roared in my ear. 

And it clicked. My face paled as I looked around and realised I was looking at 

an impromptu _engagement party_. 

For me. 

"Sam!" I said through gritted teeth. 


	8. Problematic Proposition, A 8

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Eight: Under the radar  
*Josh***

"Sam!" Donna looked absolutely horrified as her eyes took in the scene before her. 

I can't say I was too thrilled, either. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged!" Leo yelled in Donna's ear, grinning. 

She just stared at him, too shocked to speak. 

I looked around and scowled. 

A huge banner read- _Happy Engagement- Donna and Norman!_. 

Underneath the banner was Sam, his arms stretched wide like the prodigal father, obviously enormously happy with himself. The room was decorated with numerous balloons and streamers, all decorated with little hearts. 

I took a closer look around and saw CJ on a chair in the corner, her head in her hands, and Toby, a glass of scotch in one hand and a sour look on his face, standing over CJ. Over the other side of the room I spotted Will, looking thoroughly confused. 

If I hadn't been so pissed, I would've felt sorry for him. However, considering my girlfriend was having an engagement party for another guy, I did not feel sorry for Will. I instead stalked over to CJ, who spotted me coming. 

"This is not my fault!" She raised her arms in a surrender gesture. 

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, looking around at Donna, and watching her try to look thrilled. 

"Sam decided to throw Donna an engagement party." CJ said mildly. 

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry!" CJ wailed, "I couldn't talk him out of it!" 

"Does this mean you and Donna _are_ going out?" Toby asked. 

"Shut up!" CJ and I snapped, turning back to each other to continue the argument. It was cut off, however, when Sam ambled up to us, a grin on his face. It was all I could do not to leap on him in anger, but I settled for a strained, "Hi, Sam." 

"Hey, guys!" Sam smiled brightly, "Isn't this great?" 

"Sam." CJ said in a tone of forced calmness, "Didn't I tell you Donna wouldn't want an engagement party?" 

"Yeah." Sam shrugged, "But who wouldn't want to celebrate their marriage to someone they love?" 

I groaned. Sam looked over at me, pity in his eyes, "I know it's hard, Josh." 

Sam said sympathetically, "But you need to try and be happy for Donna. Imagine how she must feel." 

I glanced over at Donna again. She threw me a look that clearly screamed, "HELP ME!" 

"I don't have to imagine, Sam." I said shortly. 

Sam blinked. Toby shook his head. 

"Josh…" Sam said, obviously weighing his words, "I think you might have had your chance with Donna, and it didn't work. It could never work. Just try and be happy for her, ok?" 

Toby snorted in barely concealed mirth. 

I shook my head in frustration, "That's it! I'm leaving!" 

As I stalked off, I heard Sam's voice, "Gosh, he really _is_ taking it hard, isn't he?" 

And Toby and CJ's reply, "Shut _up_ , Sam." 

********** 

"Josh?" There was a knock on my door and I looked up from the paper I'd been trying to immerse myself in to see Leo standing in the doorway. 

"Hey." I said, surprised. 

"Hey." Leo approached my desk; "Can I sit down?" 

"Sure." I indicated with my hand and he sat, groaning slightly. "What's up?" I asked. 

"Josh." Leo looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. 

"Leo?" I became curious, "What is it?" 

"How long have we known each other?" 

"Huh?" That was the last thing that I had expected to come out of his mouth, "Um…I guess…well…a long time." I finished lamely. 

"So you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" 

"What? Leo…" I looked confused, but then it hit, "Ah…" 

"Yes." 

"Leo, I'm fine." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Because I saw how you reacted when Donna wasn't around a couple of Christmases ago, and now she's engaged to Norman…" 

I felt a flash of anger that everyone was referring to Norman as a real person. Then I remembered that everyone thought Norman _was_ a real person. Which made me scowl again. 

"Josh." Leo sounded irritated, "I knew I should have split you two up ages ago. I can't have you in love with your assistant when she's marrying another man!" 

"Leo!" I stood up. 

Leo sighed, looking up at me, "Are you _ok_ , Josh?" 

"Fine." I said shortly, then realised he was only trying to help me. "Leo, really. I'm fine. At least…" I sighed, "I will be." 

"Ok." Leo stood up; "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah." I said, sounding a bit dejected. 

Stupid Norman. 


	9. Problematic Proposition, A 9

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Nine: A problematic proposition  
*Donna***

"Josh is _missing_?" CJ repeated incredulously. 

I nodded miserably, "I guess the whole Norman thing drove him a little nuts." 

"Well…where did you see him last?" CJ asked, obviously stuck for anything else to say. 

"At my…engagement party." I finished lamely. 

CJ shook her head and started to reply when the door of Josh's office burst open and Toby hurried in. 

"Josh…" He started to say. Then he saw us and did a double take. 

"Neither of you is Josh." He said unnecessarily. 

"No." I said. 

"Ok." Toby seemed to be taking this very well, "Where _is_ Josh?" 

"Well…" CJ hesitated, "He's…well…he's kinda missing." 

"He's what?" Toby's eyebrows began to rise. 

"Missing?" I repeated uncertainly, "I haven't seen him since Sam's little play." 

Toby snorted, "This is…this is just great!" 

"Uh-oh." I whispered to CJ. She nodded in silent agreement. 

" _Great!_ " Toby repeated, "We have Josh, who is at this moment missing, Sam talking about Donna's children and Will, wandering the halls, talking to himself and scaring the hell out of the interns!" 

"Toby…" CJ started to talk, but Toby held out a hand. 

"No you don't!" He said almost fearfully, "Everytime you do- or say- something around here, everything goes to hell!" 

"Excuse me?" CJ said dangerously, standing to her full height. 

Toby didn't seem that afraid. His voice rose and he stood upright also, "This is all your fault!" 

"Me!" CJ's voice also rose. 

"Yes you!" 

"Who, me?" 

Their voices were becoming louder and louder until they were shouting. 

"YES, YOU!" 

"I DON'T REMEMBER SEEING _YOU_ DOING ANYTHING TO DIFFUSE THE SITUATION!" 

"YOU'D ALREADY LIT THE FUSE! ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH AS EVERYTHING WAS DESTROYED!" 

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" 

They were positively gearing up to kill each other when I interrupted tentatively, "Uh, guys?" 

"Not now, Donna!" CJ snapped. 

"Uh, ok…" I said quietly, "But I just thought you two would like to know Josh is back." 

Collectively, their heads snapped towards the open office door. There stood Josh, looking more than a little confused. 

"Hey." He greeted. 

CJ and Toby disengaged their weapons. I recovered the quickest and asked the obvious question, "Josh?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Where have you been?" 

"Oh…around." He said vaguely. 

I took a close look at him. He looked stressed but not completely psycho, which was a relief. 

"We have senior staff." Josh said, checking his watch. 

CJ and Toby continued to stare as Josh left the office. 

Giving them a helpless shrug, I also left the room. 

********** 

"Ok…" President Bartlet looked up, "Is that everything?" 

CJ nodded, "That's all from me." 

There were affirmative nods from the rest of the senior staff. 

"Good." The president nodded, "Then if the formal issues are over…" he suddenly beckoned. It was a minute before I realized he was beckoning to _me_. 

"Sir?" I asked as he came around his desk and to the middle of the room. He put his arm around me. 

"I wasn't able to attend the party before and I just wanted to extend my congratulations on your engagement!" He said happily. 

_Oh no_... 

I suddenly heard a plunk and turned just in time to see CJ repeatedly banging her head softly against the wall. 

"When did this happen?" The president quizzed me. 

"Oh…umm…a couple of days ago." I lied quickly. 

"Ah…" The president nodded, "Love. Isn't it grand? Norman is a lucky guy." 

"Yes, sir." I said again. Over in the corner I could practically hear Josh grinding his teeth. 

"So, when's the wedding?" The president continued. 

"Ok, that's it!" Josh stood up straight against the wall and strode over to the president, who looked slightly taken aback. 

"Josh?" He asked. 

"Josh?" I squeaked, praying he wasn't about to do something completely insane. 

"Excuse me, sir." He said politely. The president, still frowning, took his arm from around my shoulders and stepped back. 

"Josh?" I asked again, "What are you…" 

The words died in my throat, however, when Josh suddenly got down on one knee and slid a black box from his pocket. 

CJ let out a small honk from behind me. 

"Donnatella Moss…marry me." He said simply. 

I looked down at him, at his beautiful face, staring up at me expectantly, and gave the only answer I could. 

"No." 


	10. Problematic Proposition, A 10

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Ten: Stupid Cupid  
*Leo***

"Margaret!" I yelled as I hurried into my office, "Get Josh in here NOW!" 

"Leo!" Margaret hurried from her desk, "Did Josh just propose to Donna in the oval office?" 

"Did you miss the part where I said, 'Now'?" I asked waspishly. 

"Right." Margaret disappeared. 

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" I yelled at no one in particular. 

"She said no." Said Josh, suddenly appearing in my doorway. 

"Never mind." I yelled into the outer office as I slammed the door shut. 

Then I rounded on Josh. 

"She said no." Josh repeated bleakly. 

"Josh…" I began. 

"CJ." He suddenly mumbled. 

"What?" I asked. Then I turned to my closed door, "CJ!" I bellowed. 

There was a thump against my office door that sounded suspiciously like a body and then my door opened slightly. 

"Leo?" CJ asked tentatively. 

"Get your ass in here." 

"Can I write my will first?" 

"Now." 

"Ok." She shut the door and then turned. 

Before I could say anything, she was away and talking, "Before you go yelling at me, I'd like you to know there were other people involved. And they should be punished also." 

"She said no." Josh said downheartedly from his place beside the door. 

"Ok." I said patiently, " _Who?_ " 

Within the next ten minutes, the place looked like a zoo. CJ, Toby and Josh sat on my couch. I sat at my desk, glowering. Will stood at the door, looking slightly hallucinatory. And then the key player arrived. 

"Sam." I said dangerously when he arrived. 

"Leo." He greeted. Then he turned to Josh, "Did you just propose to Donna in front of the president?" 

Josh looked up, "She said no." He informed Sam dejectedly. CJ rubbed his back sympathetically. 

"What about Norman?" Sam asked, "Did you think of Donna's engagement before you did this?" 

Josh recovered some life and jumped to his feet, "There is no NORMAN!" He bellowed. 

The room suddenly exploded with noise. CJ and Toby began yelling at each other, Sam stood stunned as Will began to yabber at him about kisses and cake, and Josh shouted, "She said NO!" 

"Hey…" I looked around at what had become a bar in my office. "SHUT UP!" I suddenly yelled. 

A hush settled over my room. 

"Ok." I said, settling back in my chair, "Now I want an explanation. And it had better be a good one." I added dangerously. 

********** 

An hour later, I rubbed my head. 

"When I said 'good explanation', did I mislead you in some way to believe I meant a ludicrous explanation?" I asked Josh. He shrugged, and began to open his mouth. 

"I know, she said no." I finished tiredly. He closed his mouth and I turned to CJ, 

"This is all your fault." 

"Me?" She repeated indignantly. Toby made a triumphant noise and I glared at him. 

"I'd imagine you'd want to stay very quiet right now, Toby." 

He made a noise that sounded a lot like, "You bet." 

"Where _is_ Donna?" I asked with a sigh. 

CJ shrugged, "We don't know exactly, but we _think_ she's hiding down in Joe Quimby's office." 

"Has anyone actually _checked_ to see if she's down there?" I asked peevishly. 

There was a collective headshake. 

"Great." I muttered. 

"Yeah." CJ nodded, "No one likes the republican counsel until they have to sit in his cupboard for a few hours." 

"CJ?" I turned to her. 

"What?" 

"Shut up." 

"You bet." 

"Ok, here's what we're going to do." I announced, "CJ, you're going to release a statement to the press." 

"What do I say?" 

"I dunno, but you can start with the fact that the job of White House press secretary is up for grabs." 

CJ shrank back in her seat. 

"Next," I turned to Sam; "We execute Sam." 

"Hey!" Sam protested, also shrinking back in his seat. 

"And Josh," Now I turned to one of the key players, who looked a little afraid, "You are going to find Donna, and…" 

"…And make it up to her!" 

At the sound of that voice, everyone in the room rose as one. 

"Oh, keep your seats!" The President said, stepping into the room. 

"Here, sir." Toby stood up and offered the president his seat. 

"Well, thanks, Toby," The president raised an eyebrow, looking over at the stunned figure at the door, "But I think Will may need that seat more than I at this point in time." 

"What?" Will looked up. 

"Ok, I'm done talking to you." The President sat. 

"Sir?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Josh." The President ignored me, "Donna's in Joe Quimby's office?" 

"Yes, sir." Josh nodded. 

"Well, what are you doing here?" 

Josh looked perplexed. 

"Go the hell down there and get her!" The President threw up his arms. 

"Sir?" Josh enquired. 

" _Sir?_ " I asked incredulously, feeling a large and complicated headache coming on. 

"Shut up, Leo." The President threw over his shoulder. Then he turned back to Josh; "You love her?" he enquired. 

"Yes, sir." 

"You wanna be with her?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You're gonna treat her right?" 

"Well…" 

"Josh!" 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Then go get her damn it, and make it up to her!" 

"Sir…" 

"GO!" 

Josh jumped up and scuttled away. 

"As for the rest of you," The President looked around at the senior staff, "Get out of here before I fire your asses and get some _real_ staff!" 

They didn't need to be told twice; the room was empty in ten seconds, Toby dragging Will behind him. 

When the room was silent, I slowly got up from behind my desk; "You know what you just did?" I asked. 

"Yes." The President nodded. 

"You know it's gonna make more work for me?" 

"An added bonus." 

I glared at him, but it couldn't last long, and I felt a smile spread rather unwillingly across my face. The President grinned back. 

"Romance, huh Leo?" 

"Ro-what, sir?" 

"Yeah, that's true." 

Laughing, we left my office. 


	11. Problematic Proposition, A 11

**A Problematic Proposition**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam, Will  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Baby-sitting with Josh" A bit of time has passed, and Donna and Josh are trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, due to the fact that they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, a meddling Sam on a visit, and a mysterious guy named Norman, it seems as though Josh and Donna's secrets may be the biggest thing since sliced bread!  
**Written:** 2005-09-19  


* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The trouble with the ring is…  
*Donna***

"This is a nice office." 

"Yeah." 

"Really, Joe, you've done a lot with it. It used to be a steam pipe distribution thing, and now it's…well, it's still a steam pipe distribution centre, but it's nice. You know what I'm saying." 

"Yeah." 

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you?" I asked. 

I was sitting in Joe Quimby's office; my hands folded neatly in my lap. I'd been here for about half an hour, and I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Unless Joe got tired of me and kicked me out of his office. 

"No, no, it's fine." Joe said, still reading his memo. 

"You know, Josh proposed to me." 

"What?" Joe didn't take his eyes off his paper. 

"Josh proposed. In front of everyone. Including the leader of the free world." 

"I know." 

"Of course you do." I sighed, studying Joe, whose eyes were still skimming the paper, "Everybody knows." 

"It's sad." 

"Sad? Why?" I asked, leaning forward. 

"Well, it was just that _I_ wanted to marry you." 

"What!" I jumped up. 

"Donna," Joe said, finally taking his eyes off his paper, "I was kidding." 

"Oh." I said, willing my heart to once again take its rightful place in my chest. I lowered myself back into my chair. 

Joe sighed and lowered his paper; obviously deciding it was futile to try to continue to work, "What did you say?" 

"No." 

"No?" Joe looked startled, "You said no?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Well, it's just that everyone around here always thought you two would end up getting together and…well, end up getting married." 

"Everyone, huh?" I sat back in my chair, "It's funny, but for five years everyone but Josh and I realised that." 

"And now?" 

"Now? Now everything is complicated." 

"Why?" 

"Well…I just…I…I…" I stammered. Then I narrowed my eyes, "Lets just sit quietly!" 

"Ok." Joe turned his attention back to his paper and began reading. 

"It's not that I don't love him! I do!" I blurted out. Joe's eyes appeared over his paper. 

"But…" He prompted. 

"But, we're both going to be in trouble. The press will go to town. Josh will get fired. And I'll become the laughing stock of Washington. At that was just the reaction from the Democratic Party! Sorry." I added, looking over at Joe. 

Joe waved that away, once again putting down his paper, "Donna, I have a few things to tell you." 

"You do?" I squeaked. 

"Yes." Joe nodded, "Ok, one…the press already know all about you and Josh." 

"What?" I felt stunned. 

"Donna, you and Josh have been practically joined at the hip since this administration began. The press aren't stupid, no matter how they make look at times. If it were going to be a story, it would've been a story five years ago before anyone knew the Bartlet administration. The press know you guys would never screw up by continuing to let two people who were obviously in love work together if it was going to be a problem." 

I began to reply, but Joe cut me off, "Two…" He continued, "Josh is not going to get fired. And neither are you. In fact, the President has given you two his blessing." 

I laughed hollowly, "And just how do you know that?" 

"Well, Josh is standing at the door, so I'd say he's not fired." 

I swivelled around in my chair. And there was Josh, leaning against the doorframe and smirking. 

"Here's a group of federal employees." 

"Josh." I stood up. 

"Well, I'm going to lunch." Joe stood up as well, and walked around his desk, "I'll be back…tomorrow." 

And he left. 

"Josh." I said again. My mouth felt dry, like it was full of cotton. 

Josh approached me, "Joe was right, Donna. We're not going to be fired. It's going to be ok." 

"How do you know that?" My eyes filled with tears, "What about the President? What about Leo?" 

"They're ok with it. Really." Josh took my hands. 

"Really?" I swallowed. 

"Really." Josh confirmed. "Donna, I love you so much. Do you think I would have done what I did if I thought something was going to happen to us?" 

"Maybe." I said softly, smiling. 

Josh laughed, "That's true." He admitted, "I was so jealous that I had to share you with someone…even if he was imaginary. And so…" Josh took a deep breath, "I have a very important question to ask you." 

My breath caught in my throat as Josh got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his jacket, "Donnatella Moss," He began, "You're my soulmate, and I hope I'm yours. Marry me." 

I looked down at him, at his beautiful face, staring up at me expectantly, and gave the only answer I could. 

"Yes!" I squealed, "Yes, yes I will!" 

Grinning, Josh pulled the ring out of its box and slipped it onto my finger. 

Then he stood up and swung me around the room. 

Suddenly we heard the sound of cheering from outside the office. Laughing as well, Josh kissed me, "We have an audience." He smiled. 

"Come in guys!" I called, "We're engaged!" 

Still cheering, CJ, Sam, Toby, the President, Leo, Will and Joe entered. 

"You guys!" CJ grinned, wiping away tears. 

"Congratulations!" Sam said, shaking Josh's hand. 

I was grinning so hard I thought my face would fall off. 

"Now comes the hard part," The President said, smiling. 

"The hard part?" I asked, my smile falling slightly. Hadn't we just gotten through the hard part? 

"Yeah." The President nodded, "Now you have to plan it!" 

"Plan?" Josh's face fell as he looked at me. 

"Yeah!" CJ interjected, "The priest, the cake, the bridesmaids, the dinner, the venue, the…ooh!" CJ interrupted herself; "Can I be a bridesmaid!" 

I looked at Josh, who looked shocked at what he'd just gotten himself into. "Plan?" He repeated. 

I started giggling. Josh stared at me for a minute, then his face cracked into a smile as well and he began laughing. 

"What? What?" Sam looked bewildered. 

I took a breath, "I love you." I said, looking over at Josh, "But we _do_ have a wedding to plan." 

"I know." Josh sighed. 

"Bridesmaid!" CJ said. 

"Best man!" Sam said. 

I looked at Josh and started laughing again. 

The best part had only just begun. 

THE END!!! 

Sequel: White Wedding 


End file.
